


Severed Crossed Fingers

by Wrongplaceperson



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongplaceperson/pseuds/Wrongplaceperson
Summary: Villanelle is badly injured during a job and ends up at a strangers door.Thankfully, that stranger turns out to be exactly the person that she needs.A Killing Eve fanfic, in which Eve Polastri is loosely based on Cristina Yang.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. Severed Crossed Fingers

There’s too much blood.

  
Villanelle knows she’s in trouble. This isn’t a wound that she can fix herself. She’s losing too much blood. She’s getting dizzy. Her vision is blurring.

  
The job is done. The target is dead. But she got shot in the scuffle. No one told her that the target was trained. That because of the threat to his life, and multiple assassination attempts, he carried a gun with him and always wore a bulletproof vest. So she had to get close. He’s dead. But now she has a hole in her stomach.

  
_Focus!_

  
She’s shakes her head, willing her vision to clear, tightening her grip on the wheel. If the GPS is to be trusted the hospital is still 15kms away. She knows that she’ll not make it. It’s getting more and more difficult to focus on the road. She needs help. And she needs it now. 

  
_Screw it._

  
She pulls the car outside a house. Grabs her gun and heads to the front door. Walking has never been this difficult. She stumbles and almost collapses but somehow she makes it. Holding on to the walls and painting them red with her blood. She presses the doorbell. No response.

  
_Come on!_

  
She knows that there is someone in the house. The lights are on. And there is a motorbike in the driveway. She presses the doorbell again and keeps pressing it. The sound is grating even to her and it takes all her effort and energy to keep the bell pressed until finally, she hears from the inside “Calm down I’m coming!”

  
The door opens and Villanelle passes out.

  
When she wakes up, everything hurts. It takes a few grueling minutes for her vision to clear, but it does. She laying in a bed, with a blanket up to her waist. She’s no longer wearing the clothes she was wearing. She’s in her underwear. Her midriff is heavily bandaged. Someone must have cleaned her up because she is no longer covered in blood. There’s an IV connected to her arm.

  
She tries to sit up but it hurts too much. For the first time since she’s woken up, she takes in her surroundings. There a small bundle of bloody gauzes in a corner. A bottle of water is at her side. There’s light spilling in from the window. _Just how long was she out for?_

  
She feels horrible. Even though she is sure she was given some painkillers she’s still in too much pain. It’s was close this time. Too close. 

  
The door opens and a light is turned on. Whoever turned it on is considerate enough to not turn the one that is directly overhead but it still hurts her eyes

  
“Turn it off” she grumbles

  
“You're up” says the person in surprise. “That’s good” she moves closer to the bed, close enough so that Villanelle can see her “sorry about the light. But I have to check the dressing”

Her touch is clinical. _She knows what she is doing_ She looks tired. There are bags under her eyes. Her hair is a mess. Its......wild. It looks like it has a life of its own. Villanelle has a sudden urge to run her fingers through that hair, but there are more pressing matters at hand.

  
“Who are you? And what have you done to me?” Villanelle asks

“I'm Eve.” She moves to check the bag of fluids, and fiddles with the control clamp, then continues “and what I have done is save your life” she points to the water bottle "want some?"

Villanelle nods and Eve helps her drink a few sips of water. After Villanelle has had enough, she places the bottle back down. 

  
She looks at Villanelle and asks “How are you feeling?”

  
Her gaze is serious. No bullshit. A doctor assessing her patient. So Villanelle opts for honesty, “Like death warmed over” she had heard it in a movie.

  
“Well, that’s expected. You lost a lot of blood. And for a while there I thought that you might not make it. Thankfully the bullet missed the major organs and you pulled through”

  
“Did you have all this stuff just sitting at home?” Villanelle asks, pointing to the equipment around them.

  
“No. I mean, I had some of it at home. But the fluids I had to get from elsewhere” she pulls a chair close to the bed and sits down “you needed a lot of blood, so I had to get a few bags of AB+ from the hospital”

  
“So you left me here, and went to the hospital?”

  
“Oh no” for the first time Eve looks flustered “I called a friend of mine from the hospital and asked him to get all the supplies. I couldn’t leave you, even for an instant. I was too busy saving you”

So that makes two people who know where she is. Villanelle knows that she has to move. Eve is smart, Villanelle can tell. She knows that something is amiss with the whole situation. 

  
“Do you have any questions?” Villanelle asks “I mean, you must be curious about how I ended up at your front door, in the middle of the night, spilling blood everywhere.”

  
“Yes, the blood! I had to clean it all up. Clean my driveway. The front door. Your car. You lost so much. It’s a wonder that you’re alive” after a pause she continued “I saw the gun that you were carrying. I saw how ruffled you were. I know that you are involved in some shit.”

  
“Some shit” Villanelle laughs “Yeah, that sounds about right. Speaking of-” she clears her throat “where is my gun?”

  
“I have it. You can have it when you leave. Which I’m assuming is going to be soon?"

  
“You assume correctly.” 

  
“Okay!” Eve stands up “I need to be at the hospital in an hour, so I’m going to head out now.” She points to the door. Villanelle just nods, not knowing what else to do.

  
“ Everything that you need - meds, gauze, all your stuff, food etc is outside in a bag on the kitchen counter. Your gun is also there. So please pick it up before you leave. I suggest that you wait till the IV bag is empty and then move. You need all the fluid and electrolytes that you can get. See a doctor as soon as you can.” Eve says, back in doctor mode.

  
“Eve?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can I get some clothes?”

  
Eve looks at her, as if only now taking in her state of undress “yeah sure! Wait” she heads out of the room and comes back with some clothes “I'm just going to keep them here” she says, placing the clothes on the chair.

  
Villanelle is confused. Why is this stranger doing all this for her? Villanelle isn’t threatening her. Hell, she couldn’t even if she wanted to. She does not have a weapon, nor the strength to do anything. So why is Eve helping her?

  
“Why are you doing this?” she asks Eve

  
Eve pauses and looks at Villanelle “I don’t know” she shrugs “I don’t even know your name. All I know is that you needed help. And that I could help you.” She rubs her hand over her face and groans “it makes no sense. It’ll sink in later. Be sure of that. ” she laughs and then continues “I let a complete stranger, one who is possibly a criminal into my house. And I am going to leave the said stranger alone in my house, while I go to work.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly “It makes no sense.”

  
“It doesn’t” Villanelle agrees and tries to give Eve a smile “But I’m grateful”  
“Well, yeah. It’s okay. You’re welcome” says Eve, rubbing the back of her neck, suddenly feeling awkward. “I really do have to go now. My shift starts soon and I promised my friend I’d meet him before and explain who you are and how you ended up here”

  
“Well, good luck Eve” she raises her hand, the one with the cannula in it and says “I'll be out of here soon”

  
Eve just nods. She puts her hand out for Villanelle to shake.

  
“Really?” teases Villanelle but shakes her hand nonetheless.

  
“Yeah, I have no idea why I did that.”

  
“Well, thank you Doctor" Villanelle says, still teasing but sincere.

  
“Yeah, yeah” Eve rolls her eyes, and takes her hand back.

“The door locks on it’s own so you don’t have to worry about it”

  
"Okay"

  
“Okay......goodbye then. Take care” turns to leave 

  
Villanelle has no idea what provokes her to do what she does next. Maybe it’s all the blood that she has lost. Yes. Let’s blame it on that. 

  
“Its Villanelle”

  
Eve stops and turns “What?”

  
“My name. Its Villanelle”

  
“Villanelle” she repeats. “I like it!”

  
Villanelle chuckles “me too!”

  
Eve shakes her head but smiles nonetheless "Bye Villanelle”

“Bye Eve”

Eve turns and leaves. Villanelle listens as she closes the front door, starts her bike and leaves. The house is silent. No sound except the soft whirring of the heating unit.

Villanelle looks at the IV bag. _Almost done_

  
She’ll get up in a while. Change into the clothes that Eve has put out for her. Pick up the bag of supplies that Eve has prepared for her and leave. She’ll do all that. In just a minute. 

  
For now she stays there. Laying in the bed. Enjoying the few minutes of calm. Preparing herself for the impending chaos. A few more minutes of calm. She’ll give herself at least that much today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was clearing out my hard drive and found a couple of (very rough) chapters of this fic, and a few others that I had written.  
> Figured it'd be good to post some here, and not chuck them all out. If you want the rest, please let me know. 
> 
> The fic hasn't been beta read. All mistakes are my own. And even though I badly wish that the characters were mine, they aren't. They belong to BBC America, SidGentle etc etc.
> 
> The title of the chapter (and of the fic) is based on a song by St. Vincent.


	2. Just The Same But Brand New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve explains.  
> and  
> some other stuff too.

"My back is killing me" Eve groans and stretches out on a gurney. The day has been hell. She has been in the OR for the most of it, and though she cruised through the surgeries, now its all hitting her. 

"Scoot over," Elena said, nudging her aside. When Eve makes no sign of moving "Eve!" she exclaims, clapping her hands "Don't sleep here!"

"I'm very tired!" Eve gets up and covers her face with her hands "I didn't sleep last night"

"Ooooooh, why not? Do tell" Elena smirks, wriggling her eyes.

Eve rolls her eyes "Its nothing like that"

Elena must have felt that something was off because she asks, all concerned "Everything all right?"

"Yeah yeah, it's nothing serious. Weird is what it is." she pauses, seemingly lost in thought, and adds "And strange. Definitely strange."

"So....??" Elena gestures with her hand for Eve to continue.

Eve looks her in the eyes and says "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" she replies, a little too eagerly.

Eve recounts last night’s events as best as she can, leaving out some _crucial_ details. She doesn’t tell her Villanelle’s name, nor does she tell her about the gun. The first because she wants to protect Villanelle’s privacy. And the second, because she doesn’t want Elena to be disturbed. Though it looks like she has failed because Elena was now pacing in front of the gurney, wringing her hands, looking very distressed.

"You okay?" she asks her.

"So.....let me get this straight. A woman, a woman you don’t know. Who’s shot. With a bullet. Spilling blood everywhere, showed up at your door, in the middle of the night?"

"Yes......?"

"Okay" Elena nods "Then she passed out. You drag her inside. Realize she's hurt pretty badly and you can't help her because you have got no supplies. So instead of calling the hospital like a normal, sane person, you decide to call Kenny, our dear innocent friend, and colleague Kenny, and ask him to bring you supplies?"

Eve nods "I owe him. Big time. I did talk to him in the morning though and told him everything. But Elena I co-"

Elena holds up her hand "stop talking". Eve shuts her mouth

"You performed _surgery_ , serious _emergency surgery_ in your house?"

"Well, not exactly surgery"

Elena glares at her, and Eve mumbles "Yes"

"Okay. Okay," Elena says, nodding her head, still pacing. Then suddenly she turns "Are you insane!?"

"Well...."

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?!"

"She was bleeding profusely. She wouldn't have survived the wait!"

"And she was better off at your house? She could have died, and you would have been left with a stranger's dead body at your house. The police would have been involved. You could have lost your license. Hell, Kenny could have lost his license" she’s almost screaming now.

"Can you please keep your voice down?” Eve looks around “And I would have never let anything happen to Kenny. You know that!" Elena's eyes widen and she is about to say something but Eve quickly adds "And you should have looked at her Elena. It was bad. Really bad. I have no idea how she managed to drive up to my house. She had lost so much blood. She was busted up. All covered with bruises. Old bruises too. All over. Maybe she was running away from something. Running away from someone who was hurting her. I don’t know. I couldn’t not help her."

"Eve, she could have been dangerous. She could have led whoever it was that was chasing her straight to your door" Elena says, but her voice has lost its earlier fieriness.

"I know" Eve groans and runs a hand through her hair "It's just, I saw her all banged and bruised, at my front door, and all I could think about was helping her. All logic just...... vanished"

"Is she okay?"

Eve nods "She woke up last night. Seemed okay. Still in pain and pale as hell but okay all things considered" She looks at her hands "Its a damn near miracle that she survived. She had lost so much blood. And it was bad for a while. I thought that she might not make it, but she pulled through." she shrugs "Now, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She must have left by now. She told me that she couldn't stay"

"And that doesn't seem fishy to you?"

"I don't know. Nor, do I care honestly. She's alive, that's what matters."

"So, she's gone?"

"Yep."

Eve checks the time on her phone and gets up "I'm done for the day. Hugo will handle the post-op. I need to sleep. I'm headed home. You coming?” she asks.

"Not everyone gets the star intern. You go on. I’ve got to check up on some patients.” She looks at Eve levelly and says “If you're getting behind your death machine, get some coffee first"

"It's not a death machine, it's a Triumph. A pretty sweet one too. And I’m fine. Want to sleep and the coffee will just keep me awake and miserable for longer. I’ll see you in the morning”

“Yep. Text me when you’re home?”

“I will.”

The wonder of wonders, she does manage to get home safely. Fortunately, the traffic is light so within 20 minutes she is pulling into her driveway. There’s no car outside. Everything seems normal. She enters her house, and it's the same. No sign of villanelle. There’s nothing out of the place. She goes to the guest bedroom, and to no surprise, there is no sign of Villanelle there either. Everything is clean. Even the bed is made up. Eve shakes her head. She heads to the kitchen and straight to her fridge, but seeing its contents closes it shut. _Take out it is_. She is just perusing one of the menus on her fridge when the doorbell rings

“Hello Keith,” she says opening the door and looking at the delivery boy from one of the regularly favored places. “What are you doing here?”

“Delivery for you Dr. Polastri” he replies holding up a rather large bag.

“I didn’t order it”

“Well, someone did. And its already paid for, so you just need to take it and I’ll be on my way”

“Oh yeah, sure.” She takes the bag from him “Thank you”

“Goodnight” he replies and leaves.

She goes back to the kitchen and takes out the boxes from the bag. There is a lot of food. Too much for her. She looks at all the boxes but there is nothing untoward there. They are just regular take out boxes. Boxes that tell her nothing about who has sent them. She places some in the fridge. Grabs a fork, opens one of the boxes, and digs in. She looks at the bag in which the food was delivered and shakes it. A piece of paper falls out. Eve puts down the fork and kneels down to pick it up. There is nothing written on the paper, except 3 words. _Thank You Eve X_

She chuckles, shakes her head, and sticks the note on the fridge. She grabs her food and heads to the living room.

She knows who’s sent her the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Life has been very hectic. But now, I've got some time.
> 
> I own nothing. The title of the chapter is based on a song by St. Vincent.
> 
> Not beta read.


	3. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit  
> or  
> The one where Villanelle feels too much and too deeply, and everything is a mess.

Contrary to what many people believe Villanelle has excellent manners.

She knows when someone deserves her gratitude, and she knows how to express it.

That’s why she sent Eve dinner. Eve must be exhausted after taking care of Villanelle, and Villanelle is pretty sure that her day must have been hectic too. The least that she can do is to make sure that when Eve gets back home she doesn’t have to worry about dinner.

It's pretty easy. She saw the menu of this place on Eve’s fridge, and when she went there to order, they were glad to help her and send food to Eve’s place at the right time. And the note, well, she just couldn’t help herself. A little money had ensured her that the note will be delivered with the food too.

It's not nearly enough, but given her circumstances, it’s the best that she can do.

That just left her with disposing of the car, and well, that was pretty simple too. And that’s what brings her to this dreary, desolate place.

She looks around and there’s not a soul to be seen. She takes a deep breath

It’s good. Addictive even. 

The smell of gasoline.

She can’t seem to escape it. It’s in her clothes. It’s on her hands. Hell, feels like it’s even on her mind.

Disposing of the car proved easy enough. She stopped at a gas station and filled a can with gasoline. Grabbed some matches and drove to a secluded spot, and BOOM. It’s done.

It’s warm.

It’s beautiful.

She needs to move through. She has the bag prepared by Eve on her. Her phone. Some cash. And her gun. That’s it.

She’s still feeling the effects of getting shot and bleeding to death. The painkillers that Eve packed are helping but no amount of painkillers can replace what she really needs.

Sleep.

With a parting glance to what once was a beautiful Land Rover, she starts moving.

It hurts. Fucking hell it hurts. If Konstantin wasn’t already dead, she’d have killed him for shooting her. But he is dead, and she has a hole in her stomach. She’s just really glad that he’s dead. Really, _really_ glad.

After about 30 minutes of walking, she manages to hitch a ride with an elderly woman driving into town. She seems worried after taking at her, and well, Villanelle can’t blame her. Her face is pale and bruised, and try as hard as she might, the pain is brutal and she’s covered in sweat. She feels like shit, and she’s pretty sure she looks like it too.

But Villanelle is Villanelle and she’s able to charm the woman easily enough and wave off her worries. Kindly, but firmly. The old lady is nice enough, but there’s only so much kindness Villanelle can take right now.

The woman drops her off in the city center and after telling Villanelle, very firmly to be strong and take better care of herself, drives off.

Villanelle checks into the first hotel that she sees. The room is good enough. It’s a roof over her head, and it has a bed. That’s all that matters right now.

She places her bag near the foot of the bed, takes out the first aid kit, and walks to the bathroom. She places the kit near the sink and carefully starts undressing. Eve had been smart enough to give her a zipped sweatshirt and a button-down shirt, so undressing isn’t that cumbersome. She inspects the bandages. They have bled through and she needs to change them. She does a decent enough job. After all, it isn’t the first time that she’s had to do it. She throws the soiled bandages, puts on her shirt, and walks out.

She’s orders some room service, and after that dials a number from her memory, lets it ring three times, and hangs up.

The phone starts ringing less than a minute later

“Villanelle” the voice is brisk and professional as always.

“Helene”

“How are you?”

Villanelle runs a hand through her hair “I’m okay”

“Did you get yourself looked at?”

 _Of course, she knows_ “Yes, I did” she clears her throat and asks “did you clean everything up?”

“A team was sent there shortly after you were done. There was a lot of blood. Both yours and his, I assume” she chuckles “Symbolic, isn’t it?”

Villanelle narrows her eyes “Of what?”

“Never mind that. I know that it was difficult for you Villanelle, and I just want to tell you that we know that. And we admire you so much.” The words are dripping with pride and admiration. It makes her sick

“What did you do with the body?”

“It was taken care of,” Helene replies, sounding clipped.

“Taken care of how?”

“Villanelle, it’s done. Let it go.” Her voice holds no room for objection.

Villanelle pauses for a second and says “I’m done now. I’m out. I’ve done what you asked. The last kill. I’m done.”

Helene sighs “Yes if that’s what you want. You’re done. A deal is a deal Villanelle, and you have held your end of the bargain, so now, so will we. What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea” answers Villanelles honestly.

“Well, be careful.”

“The good old Interpol is still on my back, huh?”

“Yes. Well, the money has been transferred.” It seems like for a minute she wants to say something else, but she just says “Take care Villanelle” and hangs up the phone.

Villanelle puts the phone down and just stares at it. It’s done. She’s out. Oh, she knows, that it can’t be that easy, but right now, she is choosing to feign ignorance.

There is an electric kettle, some tea bags, and a coffee maker in one corner. Villanelle heads over there and makes herself a cup of tea.

Accompanied by her cup of tea, she sits down on a chair. And thinks. It’s not good.

She’s not feeling good. Konstantin is dead. She killed him. If she looks carefully there’s still his blood underneath her fingernails. She scrubbed her fingers raw but still some remains. A stark reminder of what she has done. Oh, she’s not naïve enough to believe that he wouldn’t have killed her. He would have. The hole in her stomach is the evidence of that. It could very easily have been her lying dead somewhere instead of him.

Konstantin, who at the age of 16 came into Villanelle’s life under the guise of helping her. Villanelle, who was angry all the time. Lashing out. Cruel. He promised her mother that he’ll help her. And take care of her. Will make sure that she works. And leads a good life. And her mother, hurt too many times by Villanelle and out of patience had agreed all too eagerly. Sending her off with “Mr. Konstantin!” And he had helped her. He had trained her. Taken all that anger and chaos and used it as a weapon for them. For _The Twelve._

And she had thrived. Their best and most ruthless assassin. Konstantin’s lynchpin in the organization.

But he just had to go and steal from them. Millions stolen from The Twelve. Stealing and saving that money so that he could leave all this behind and move to Cuba with his daughter.

The thought of his daughter brings a sudden wave of nausea and she puts the cup down. Irina, that little shit. She had killed the only parent that she liked.

Will she understand that it was life or death for her? That even though Villanelle is here, alive and present, she’s been killing herself in blissful ignorance for a long time.

The killing got to her. She never thought that it would but it did. The terror in her victim's eye, which used to feed her, made her sick. She was repulsed by it all. By herself.

First, the kills lost their flair. They were quick and clean. But slowly, and more and more with each kill, her hands started shaking. Until one day even the thought of picking up a knife was unfathomable.

She supposes that there’s only so much blood and gore one can take before it changes you. So she wanted out. But of course, it wasn’t going to easy. They weren’t going to let their star assassin go just like that. A final task. A last hurray. Kill the thief that has been stealing from us and go free. The target? Your handler.

But he wasn’t just her handler. She knew it. He knew it. Hell, even they knew it. He was more. His only friend. Something almost like family _._

_And you killed him._

She closes her eyes and she can see him. Her grip on her right but growing lax by the second, with resignation in his eyes. And sadness too. Resigned to his fate. And sad for her. For he knew what it cost her to kill him.

It’s too much.

She screams.

She faintly hears the sound of the cup hitting the wall, but her screams are louder.

She screams till her throat is raw. She screams till she can’t anymore.

She can’t seem to control the tears. She crumbles and weeps.

“Room service!”

She wipes the tears from her eyes, gets up, and opens the door.

“Ma’am I’ve got your food here. I can set it for you if you’d like?”

“No.” her voice is hoarse. She clears her throat “I can do it myself” She wheels the cart inside. “Thank You”

“Okay.” He wrings his hands and then says “ Also ma’am, can you please keep it down?”

“You got it” she nods and shuts the door.

She grabs a bottle of water from the cart and gulps it down. Its hurts, but she doesn’t mind.

She’s got no appetite, but she knows needs to take her meds so she eats.

Afterward, there is only one thing to be done.

She takes out the phone from her bag, turns it on, and dials the only contact in the phone.

“Hello Oksana”

“Hello, Borka. How are you?” she lies down on the bed and settles down, letting her brother's voice calm her down.

“Where are you Oksana? Will I see you soon? I am missing you” her brother says quickly.

“I’m in The U.K, and maybe. I don’t know yet. And Borka, I am missing you too. How’s everyone? How’s mom?”

“Everyone’s okay. She’s okay. Do you want to talk to her?”

“No, that’s okay. I don’t ne-“

“MOOOOOOMMM!!! Oksana’s on the phone”

“You little shit.”

“Bye-bye Oksana. Hope I see you soon. Here’s mom”

“Hello, Oksana. Is everything okay?” her mother asks cautiously _. In Russian_

Villanelle rolls her eyes but replies back in Russian “Yes, everything is okay.”

“Okay good. And how are you?”

“I am okay too mom.”

“Are you taking care of yourself?”

“Hmmm, about that. Borka said that he was missing me, and I miss him too. So…..I was wondering about stopping by for a while.”

“Oh,” her voice small.

“Is that okay?” asks Villanelle.

“Of course it is okay. It is home” she assures her “You have time off?”

“Yes. I have a little time off”

“Okay good. How is Mr. Konstantin?”

 _Dead “_ Good. Good. Okay, I’m going to hang up now. Goodbye mama”

“Goodbye Oksana”

_How is Mr. Konstantin?_

Fuck.

She gets up from the bed and takes out the pain meds from the first aid box. She takes two and then takes two sleeping pills too.

She turns out the lights and lay down on the bed.

_Breathe In. Breathe out. Slow and steady._

She closes her eyes and waits for sleep to claim her.

_One sheep. Two sheep. Three Sheep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is based on a song by Metric.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> this has not been beta read.
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
